For Never and Always
by xdeidara-itachix
Summary: Hoshi, Hajime, Akari, and the others finally settled down and had kids. Now it's time for the kids to get into some trouble and who's this girl saying she's from another world? Sequel to Never.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY!! The first chapter of the sequel to Never!**

**It's mostly just the kids points of veiw so i'm just giving you a heads up in saying that Hoshi and the gang wont be in it as much. ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Tori's P.O.V

"Tori you idiot! Get down from there!" Murasaki yelled at me.

"But I think I'm finally getting the hang of this!" I yelled back to him. I was flying on the clay bird I had just made. I wanted to be able to do everything my dad can do. I lost my valance and fell.

"TORI!" Murasaki jumped into the air and caught me. "You need to be a little more careful, Tori." He sighed.

I blushed a little. "S-sorry, I thought I could do it…" I hung my head.

"What did Tori do now?" Asked a slim black haired girl.

"Don't worry Tsumetai, Tori's fine." Murasaki assured her.

"How many times are you going to try that stunt and fail, Tori?" Tsumetai asked me. I glared at her. Tsumetai is my best friend and the daughter of my mom's best friend Hajime. Her hair is long and black, her skin is pale, and her eyes are an icy blue. She's one year younger then I am but she looks older then me.

I'm quite different from Tsumetai. My hair is a light brown and shoulder length with bangs, my skin is pale, and my eyes are teal, just like my father's.

"Well, your mom told me to come get you." Said Tsumetai.

"Ok then, un." I covered my mouth at the last thing I said. "Damn it!!"

"HA! Pay up Tori, you know the deal." Tsumetai smirked.

"I hate you." I mumbled getting 5 bucks out of my pocket and giving it to her. You know when my dad says 'un'? Well, I do that at times and I'm trying to get rid of it. I think of it as a speech problem myself but when my dad does it it's fine. When Tsumetai catches me saying it, I have to give her 5 bucks.

"HA! You two are priceless to watch!" Murasaki laughed. I smiled.

Tsumetai just crossed her arms. "Well, I have to bring Tori back to the base, see ya." She said walking away dragging me behind her.

"Bye Murasaki!" I waved.

"See you later Tori." He waved back. I blushed again.

Once we were farther away, Tsumetai started to snicker.

"What's with you?" I asked her.

"You like him." She smirked. I turned away and blushed deeply. "HA! See? You DO like him."

"So what if I do? He's pretty hot and he's really nice to me." I said feeling embarrassed.

Tsumetai sighed. "Tori, he's 19 you're 15." She said.

"So there's a 4 year age difference, big deal. How big of an age difference is there with Michaela and Kisame? 14 year age difference. Oh yeah! That's right! HA! In your face!" I yelled. Tsumetai glared at me showing her red eyes. Sharengan. "Uhg, creepy."

"Hey, I'm an Uchiha. Get used to it." Tsumetai laughed.

"Oh yeah well, I can do this." I said putting my hand in my clay pouch. The mouth on my hand ate the clay and mashed it around. I started moulding it and made a dragonfly. It exploded into a larger one and flew around us. "Can you do that?"

"No but I can kick your butt every time we spar." Tsumetai smirked.

"Oh whatever," I said as the dragonfly exploded. "Let's go." We walked to the base where my mom was waiting at the entrance.

"Oh there you are Tori!" She said with a smile.

"Hi mom." I gave her a hug.

"Can you two go find the others please? It's getting late." Asked my mom.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Alright Tori, let's go." Said Tsumetai dragging me off again.

Kaori's P.O.V

I watched as Umi and Takitsuketsu, or Bob as his mom Henhane calls him, ran up trees by focusing their chakra to their feet.

I held my mommy's bunny Morice in my arms. "Guys, I think you should try going up smaller trees first. If you fall I won't be able to catch you." I told them.

"Nonsense!" Said Bob. "If we focus our chakra enough we'll be just fine."

"Ok but I warned you." I said backing away a safe distance from the disaster I knew was going to happen. Morice made a squeaking sound that was meant to be a sigh.

* * *

**I know it wasn't long but it's just introducing some of the characters. The next chapter or 2 will be intros for the next few characters but it's going to get better and more exciting later!! R&R please!! thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me a while to get the story going. I was having a tough time thinking of what should happen thoughout the summer. Anyway, here's chatper 2 so enjoy! :D **

* * *

They ran at the trees, jumped up and ran up them.

"I think we're going to make it this time!" Umi yelled with excitement.

"And that's your cue to fail." I mumbled to myself. Just as I predicted, they failed halfway up the trees.

"Oh shit!" Bob yelled as he started falling. "Not again!"

Luckily Umi caught a branch to keep her from falling. Bob, on the other hand, kept falling.

"Bob!!" Umi yelled.

A large figure jumped up and caught Bob. It was Kankuro.

"Uh, hey dad." Bob laughed nervously.

"What did I tell you about training without one of the adults around?" Kankuro sighed.

"But dad," Bob protested. "I think I've finally gotten all of my calculations right! If I focus just enough chakra to my feet, I'll be able to –"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just listen to me for once." Said Kankuro as he dropped Bob.

"Why don't you ever listen to my calculations and breakthroughs?" Bob asked getting up.

"Because I don't speak Geek." Kankuro smirked. Bob crossed his arms.

"Hi Kankuro." I smiled.

"Oh hey Kaori," Kankuro smiled. "How are your mom and dad?"

"Good," I replied.

"Way to go Bob," said Umi jumping down from the tree. "Your calculations were off AGAIN!"

"Hey! It's not my fault, why don't you try figuring this out Sushi Girl?" Bob snapped.

"Say that again, I dare you." Umi growled.

"Suuuushiii Giiiirrrrlll." Bob repeated.

"THAT'S IT!" Umi started strangling Bob.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's enough!" Kankuro yelled separating them.

"Kaori!" I heard Tori's voice not too far away.

"Hey o-cousin-of-mine." I smiled at her.

"Hey, I need your help rounding everyone up for the night."

"Ok, I'll go find Senna, Kasai, and Yurasu." I said walking to the training grounds. I found them training; it was Senna and Kasai vs. Yurasu.

"Meteor rain!" Yurasu yelled. Meteors came storming down on Senna and Kasai.

"Be careful Senna!" Kasai yelled.

"I know! I'm not an idiot!" Senna snapped. Just then she got smacked in the head with a meteor.

"You were saying?" Kasai smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Senna growled.

"Come on guys! Focus!" Yurasu yelled.

"Yurasu?" I asked. "I hate to interrupt your training session but it's time to go in for the night."

"Oh, ok we'll pack it in now." He smiled.

"Ok, see you soon." I waved and went back to the base. My mom was there with dad, aunty Hoshi, and uncle Deidara. "Hi mommy!"

"Hi sweetheart, did you have fun with Umi and Taki?" She asked.

"Yeah, Bob tried to climb the tree again and fell." I laughed.

"Why don't you try helping him? You do know how to climb a tree by focusing your chakra to your feet better than any of the kids." My mom suggested.

"I tried that already a couple days ago. He doesn't want any help." I replied. Morice nodded, making a squeaking sound.

* * *

**Wow, that was shorter than i thought it would have been. Oh well, the next chapters will be a bit longer i hope. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, just a little notice for everyone, there's going to be somewhat of a weird thing with one of the point of views. He's not exactly...human. I thought it would be a cool thing to do so tell me what you think. It's not that special, though. :(**

* * *

"Grandpa!" Tori yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" Grandpa asked her.

"Do we have any more pocky?"

"I don't think so," He answered.

"Aw man!" Tori yelled. "I can't live without my pocky!!!"

"Oh come on Tori," Tsumetai shook her head. "You can survive another while without having a midnight snack."

"No I can't! This is a tragedy! The apocalypse has begun!" Tori yelled flailing her arms. Tsumetai smacked her.

Morice's P.O.V.

Kaori shook her head. Her cousin was odd to me… Just then, Yurasu came in along with Kasai and Senna.

Kaori's eyes lit up once she saw Yurasu. "Hi Yurasu!" She waved.

"Oh jeez, Kaori." I sighed but in their ears, all everyone else heard was a squeak. It's a pain not having anyone understand what you're saying but it seems as though Kaori can understand what I'm saying at times.

Kaori was staring at Yurasu for a very long time. She's had a huge crush on him for the longest time, which creeps me out since she's 8 and he's around 37. 29 year age difference. Scary.

The funny part is, Yurasu doesn't see this. I can't imagine how he can't, I mean whenever Kaori's around him she has little hearts floating around her and has a love struck expression plastered on her face. Oh well.

"Oh Morice! Isn't he the greatest?" Kaori asked hugging me so tight I could feel her crushing the potion inside of me that's keeping me alive!

"You do realize how old he is compared to you right?" I asked.

"Oh he's so strong, and nice, and everything a girl would want!" Said Kaori swinging me around.

"You've been blinded Kaori, open your eyes! This is beginning to annoy me." I mumbled. Kaori just swung me around as she started swaying. "This is what I have to put up with everyday…"

"Hey guys, we're back!" Akari called from the door.

"Wow, that was a long mission you guys," said Hoshi walking over to Akari and Hajime.

"At least we got the job done." Hajime pointed out.

Over the years, Hajime, Hoshi, and Akari have become quite famous. They're known as the Deathly Trio. By herself, Hajime is known as the Demon of Silence since she kills her enemies with extreme stealth. Akari is known as Dream Eater since she puts her enemies to sleep and eats their dreams and kills them. Hoshi is known as Black Soul since she can only use black jutsu and the fact that she found a way to half destroy someone's soul without killing herself.

"Hey mom," Tsumetai smiled at her mom. Hajime smiled back.

"Hey kid," she said.

"GUYS!!" Someone screamed. Henhane and Michaela came running into the room.

"What is it?" Hoshi asked.

"There's some girl living in Konoha that keeps telling people that she's from another world. We're thinking she might be from our original world." Michaela explained.

"I thought she was from the planet of the Space Monkeys but apparently my theory is wrong." Henhane crossed her arms.

"Mother, there is no planet of the Space Monkeys." Bob sighed.

"And how do you know?" Henhane asked.

"I just might be smarter than you." Bob replied.

"Oh that's crossing the line mister! Go to your room…" Henhane stopped while pointing to him as if she was trying to remember something. "Damn it, what's your name!?"

"Bob," Bob replied with a look that said 'Oh my god, you're an idiot!'

"No, your other name!" Henhane said.

"You forgot my real name!?" Bob asked.

"Shut up! It's hard to remember! I never chose that name for you! Blame your stupid father!" Henhane yelled flailing her arms.

"What am I being blamed for now?" Kankuro asked as he walked into the scene.

"Naming me," Bob replied.

"Ah,"

"Anyway, my name is Takitsuketsu." Bob sighed.

"Right. Now go to your room What's your Name!" Henhane ordered. Bob shook his head as he walked out of the room.

"You should really start acting your age." Kankuro sighed.

"You should really shut your face!" Henhane yelled.

It's really fun watching things in my perspective. Since I'm a doll I just sit and watch. Of course I can move around by myself so that I can follow people if they're on the move.

Strangely enough, I was craving food. The only food I eat are marshmallows and cotton candy since it's fluffy and light.

I wobbled to the kitchen and saw Murasaki sitting at the table drinking coffee. I opened a cupboard and tried to get at the marshmallows but I couldn't reach them.

"Need some help, little guy?" Murasaki asked me.

"Yes please!" I replied but in his ears he heard "Squeaky squeak!"

"Here you go." Murasaki grabbed the bag of marshmallow's and gave them to me.

"Thank you," I said and walked off. I went back to the living room just as the others started talking about the girl that said that she's from a different world.

"So what does this girl look like?" Hajime asked.

"Well, apparently she has white hair, icy blue eyes, and is a pretty skilled ninja." Michaela explained.

"And my husband is Jesus!" Henhane added. There was a long silence.

"Uh… Henhane?" Kankuro was quite confused. She glared at him.

"I'm on to you buddy!" She pointed at him. "You'll never convert me! NEVER!" She ran off leaving the room silent and confused.

"Why did you marry her again?" Hoshi asked.

"I don't even know…" Kankuro sighed.

I started laughing. It was just too funny until I started choking on some marshmallow. I started making wheezing squeaking noises.

"I think Morice is choking on something." Yurasu pointed out.

"He doesn't breathe so he'll be fine." Hinagiku said.

"WHEEZE! COUGH! HACK!" By now I was rolling on the floor still choking on the marshmallow.

"I think someone should help him." Hoshi said.

"Fine." Hinagiku walked over to me and pushed on my stomach. The marshmallow flew out of my mouth and I felt much better. "Problem solved."

"Anyway, should we go find this girl?" Hajime asked.

"I'm not sure," Michaela replied. "We don't know what her intentions will be when she sees Akatsuki member in front of her. We should wait a little while longer."

I was getting bored of the conversation they were having so I went for a walk outside. Sanbi was outside training. Whenever I see him he's always training.

I walked over to him dragging my bag of marshmallows behind me.

"Hey Morice," He smiled at me. "Having a snack?"

I nodded.

* * *

**Yay! A stuffed bunny has a point of view in the story! WOOT!! Yup, i wanted to give him one 'cause i thought it would be funny. This was the funniest chapter so far, even if there are only 3 chapters right now...R&R please! Even if you dont have an account on here you can still post a comment. Comments are welcome, good and...critisizmentness (however you'd acutally say that.). I need a little advice every now and then, you know?**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES!! Chapter 4! MWAHAHAHA!! We're getting pretty far in this story now. That's a good sign right?...right?! D:**

**Oh yeah...There's a new character intro in this chapter! WOOT!!**

* * *

I sat there watching Sanbi train while I ate my marshmallows. Suddenly, an unknown ninja came out of nowhere and landed in front of Sanbi.

"Can I help you?" Sanbi asked.

"I'm looking for a few ninja," The unknown ninja replied. She was very pretty. She wore a black skin-tight tube top only covering her chest, black shorts, and a Leaf village head band on her forehead. Her hair was long and snow white. Her bangs were kept in tiny clips to keep them out of the way (like Haku). Her skin was tan and she was quite tall.

"Who are these ninja you're looking for?" Sanbi asked.

"Their names are Hoshi, Akari, and Hajime," She replied. "Do you know them?"

"I might," Sanbi crossed his arms. "And who are you?"

"My name is Bochi," She replied. "I'm a Jonin of the village hidden in the Leaves. I'm from another dimension, believe it or not."

"Oh, I can believe it," Sanbi smiled. "Now I know why you want to see them."

"So you know where they're from as well?" Bochi asked him.

"I came from where they're from too, believe it or not." Sanbi mocked her.

"So which one are you? Sanbi or Yurasu?" Bochi asked.

"Sanbi,"

"Nice to meet you," Bochi smirked. "Can you take me to see them now?"

"Fine,"

"Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled running after them.

"What was that squeaking sound?" Bochi asked.

"That was Morice. He's a stuffed rabbit." Sanbi replied.

"I'm a bunny damn it!" I yelled at him but of course all they could hear was a squeaking sound. Sanbi left with Bochi to see Hoshi, Akari, and Hajime. "You idiot," I mumbled to myself. "Never trust a girl that hot." I slowly walked back to the base.

"Morice?" Bob asked as he walked over to me. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Sanbi ditched me." I mumbled.

"Here, I'll take you inside where it's warm." Bob picked me up and walked into the base. Bochi was talking to Hajime when Bob walked in. Hoshi, Michaela, Kankuro, and Henhane were talking quietly in the living room while Hajime talked to Bochi.

"Hey, what's going on? Who's the white haired girl?" Bob asked.

"She's from our original world." Hoshi replied. Everyone knew where Hoshi, Hajime, Akari, Hinagiku, Michaela, Yurasu, Sanbi, and Henhane (not really) are from. No one questioned it and no one wondered why because it seemed like a normal thing now. This new girl coming and telling us she's from their world is a bit of a shock, though.

"I really don't think you should be getting into this, Bob." Kankuro told him.

"Yes I should. You never tell me anything about this! I have a right to know!!" He yelled. Kankuro put his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"You take after your mother too much with this attitude you have." He mumbled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bob asked with his dad's hand still over his mouth.

"Just sit down and shut up." Kankuro told him. Bob just shrugged and sat down.

"Ok, what are we going to do about this whore?" Henhane asked.

"Henhane, she's right over there." Kankuro pointed out.

"Oh…"

"I think we should just keep a close eye on her for the time being." Hoshi said.

"It's not like we're going to let her stay here so how are we going to do that?" Michaela asked. Hoshi smiled. "Oh no, you're not serious are you?"

"I'm just saying that it would be better if she lived closer so we could keep an eye on her," Hoshi explained. "We don't know what her intentions are so this could be our best bet."

"Are you sure? I don't like having sluty looking girls around." Henhane crossed her arms in disagreement.

"I think Hoshi is right," Bob interrupted. "Having her live closer would give us a chance to really know what she's like and watch her closely."

"Oh sure, take her side." Henhane scoffed.

"I think Hoshi is right, too." Kankuro said.

"Oh come on! My own family voting against me? That's just cruel, Hoshi," Henhane glared at Hoshi. "Just cruel."

"Henhane-"

"Don't 'Henhane' me, Kankuro! Sluts are not allowed in this base!" Henhane yelled loud enough that Bochi heard her. Bochi just glared at her.

"This isn't your decision, Henhane. It's Pein's." Hoshi pointed out.

"I be he'll listen to me." Henhane said as she sunk in her chair. I just shook my head and sighed.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go. Another chapter of For Never and Always. I hope you've been enjoying it so far. :P**

* * *

Tsumetai's P.O.V.

I was training with my dad when Michaela came. "That's enough for today Tsumetai," Dad told me as he walked over to Michaela.

Umi ran passed her mom and over to me." Tsumetai! Something big has happened!" She squealed.

"What happened?" I asked annoyed by her squealing.

"There's a girl in the base that came from our parents world!" Umi yelled. I went wide-eyed.

"Are you serious? I never thought anyone else would ever figure out how to get here the way my mother and the others did."

"It's true, apparently this girl is talking to your mom right now." Umi said.

"Do the others know?" I asked.

"Most of the adults know and only Bob and I know out of the kids." Umi explained.

"Then we should maybe tell the others." I suggested.

"Ok, let's go!" Umi exclaimed. She grabbed my wrist with her cold blue hand and dragged me off to find the others.

We found Tori sitting in a tree staring out at the lake. "Hey Tori!" Umi yelled.

"Hm?" Tori asked coming back to reality.

"There's someone in the base that's from our parents original world!" Umi yelled excitedly.

"Your point?" Tori asked.

"This has never happened before! It's the biggest thing that's happened since god knows when." Umi told her. Tori shrugged and jumped down from the tree.

"We have boring lives if this is the biggest thing that's happened in a while." Tori said.

"Oh come on, just roll with it." I told her. Umi was a little too excited for this. We went into the base just as Hoshi walked up to a slim white haired girl, who I'm guessing is the person that came from our parents' world.

"So you're the one from our old world?" Hoshi asked her.

"Yes, I'm Bochi. You must be Black Soul." Bochi smiled.

"Hoshi," She corrected her. "So how did you get to this world?"

"Oh you know, a little bit of this and a little bit of that." Bochi replied.

"Cute answer," Hoshi smiled. "Now what's the real one?"

"It took me years but I was able to use the jutsu Pein used to send all of you back to this world, like I saw on TV," Bochi replied. "You don't have a very good sense of humor do you?"

"Not when I'm serious about something." Hoshi told her.

"Hey mom," Tori said as she walked over to her mom.

"Hey honey," Hoshi smiled. "Why are you over here?"

"Umi said that there was someone from your world over here to we came to see." Tori replied.

"Oh yeah, you have kids." Bochi said. She stared at Tori for some time.

"What? Do I have something on my face or what?" Tori asked.

"No it's just, I never thought you could have kids with someone from another dimension." Bochi replied.

Deidara walked over to Tori and pulled her away from Bochi like the protective father he is, and glared at Bochi. "Come on Tori, it's time for your training, un." He said. Tori followed him out of the base.

"I wonder what's going to happen now that this Bochi person is here." I whispered to Umi.

"Who knows," Umi shrugged. "But she's really pretty."

"How old do you think she is?"

"I'd say about early to mid twenties." Umi replied. Bochi walked over to us and started to analyze us.

"You just be Michaela and Kisame's kid," she said to Umi looking at her blue tinted skin. "And you must be Hajime and Itachi's kid."

"Good guess," I said bluntly.

"Looks like there's another Uchiha in the world." Bochi said with a bitter tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled showing my Sharingan.

"Nothing, it's just that there was a reason why your father killed his clan." Bochi smirked.

"You little…" I tackled her to the ground and was about to slit her throat with a kunai but my father stopped me.

"That's enough, Tsumetai," he said as he pulled me to my feet.

"Like I said," Bochi said as she got up. "There was a reason."

I stormed out of the base. That girl was just asking for trouble and when you ask me for trouble, you're going to get it one way or another.

"Tsumetai!" Umi called. I turned around and saw Umi running over to me with Bob.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"We wanted to make sure that you were ok." Bob replied.

"I'm fine," I said turning away and started walking again. "Just peachy," I kept walking until I could hear Tori talking to Deidara.

"Who is that girl anyway?" Tori asked. I hid up in a tree to listen to their conversation.

"We're not quite sure who she is, un." Deidara replied.

"Well, she's pissing me off," Tori said angrily. "I mean, she comes into our home and starts saying all these rude things, un!"

"Tori, calm down, un."

"NO! She's rude, is hardly wearing any clothes, and I don't like her, un!" Tori yelled.

"Your mother thinks it's a good idea to keep her around so we can find out what she's here for and what her plans are, un." Deidara explained.

"That's only going to make me hate her more," Tori said. "And if she gets anywhere near me, I'll show her what true art looks like up close, un."

"Just don't kill her yet ok, un?" Deidara asked her.

"Fine," Tori sighed. Deidara kissed her forehead and walked off. I jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Tori.

"You owe me at least 15 bucks after that conversation you had with your dad." I smirked.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Tori yelled.

"Yes it is, whenever I'm around and I hear you say 'un' then you have to give me 5 bucks for each time you say it, so pay up." I said putting my hand out.

"I hate you so much right now." Tori mumbled as she put the 15 bucks in my hand.

"I know," I smiled evilly at her as I waved the money in her face.

* * *

**I love how those two argue with eachother all the time. Same with Umi and Bob. The magic of friendship HAHA! *Ahem* So, there you have it. The last chapter for a while. I'll be writing more soon but it'll take a while for me to get going on it. It won't take as long as it did before. Trust me on that one. R&R please!! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here, i finaly posted another chapter! You can thank my friends for that. They keep nagging at me to write more so here you go! :)**

* * *

Umi's P.O.V.

Bob and I went for a walk since Tsumetai ran off. "I wonder where Kaori is," I wondered. "I haven't seen her lately.

"She's probably with Yurasu." Bob said.

"Maybe," I shrugged.

"Why don't we go look for her? It'll give us something to do, at least." Bob suggested.

"Fine," I sighed. We didn't walk for very long until Kaori ran passed us. "Hey Kaori, what's the rush?"

"Henhane wants to have a PJ party with me and I said no. Now she's mad!" Kaori yelled.

"That's reason enough to run for your life." Bob laughed.

"Kaori, come back!" Henhane yelled.

"Oh shit, RUN!!" I yelled.

"Kaori wait up!" Bob yelled as we ran after her. We made it to the base but for some reason I can't explain, Henhane got there first.

"Hey guys look! I have Marijuana!" Henhane blurted. The room was silent.

"What? Where?" Michaela asked excitedly. As if out of no where, a duck appeared in Henhane's hand. "Aw…" Michaela seemed disappointed.

"This is my duck Marijuana!" Henhane said with excitement.

"A duck?" Bob asked. "Where the hell did you get a duck?"

"Well," Henhane began. "I was walking along the shore of a lake when suddenly; I heard the sound of a quacking duck. It intrigued me so! I went to find the source of this beautiful sound. I walked around for a while and then I saw it. That beautiful duck lit by a spotlight with opera music in the background. I brought him home and named him Marijuana!" Again, the room was silent. Henhane put the duck down and let him walk around. "Isn't he cute?"

"I still can't believe she's my mother," Bob sighed. "She's an idiot."

"That's not nice to say." I told him. Bob just shrugged.

"I'm going to find more ducks!" Henhane yelled as she ran out of the base. Just as she walked out, Kankuro walked in. He stared at the duck waddling by his feet.

"There's a duck in here." He pointed out.

"Yeah, Henhane found him and brought him home." I told him.

"Guys! You know she's not allowed to have pets. Remember the last time when Henhane brought a cat home? Michaela didn't come out of her room for a month after that incident!" Kankuro yelled.

"Maybe she'll take care of this one. You never know, I mean, look at how long James Bond has stayed alive in her care." I said.

"Yeah but James Bond isn't a normal mouse. He's radioactive or something."

I just shrugged and went to find Kaori, who disappeared again. Bob and I looked outside for her. "I wonder if she's with Yurasu or Sanbi." Bob asked.

"I bet you 5 bucks she'll be with Yurasu." I said.

"You're on." Bob smiled.

"Kaori!" I called. "Where are you?!"

Bob's P.O.V.

We found Kaori talking to Sanbi, Kisame, and Sasori. "Pay up." I smirked.

"Damn it," Umi mumbled as she gave me five bucks. "HI DAD!!"

"Hey Umi," Kisame smiled. "Having fun today?"

"So far, we were looking for Kaori." Umi replied.

"Sanbi-sempai, will you and Sasori-sempai teach me how to use puppets?" Kaori asked tugging on Sanbi's pant leg.

"Why don't you get your mom to teach you or Kankuro?" Sanbi suggested kneeling down to her height.

"But I want you and Sasori-sempai to teach me." Kaori whined.

"Ok, ok. We'll teach you." Sanbi smiled.

"Yay!" Kaori hugged Sanbi as he picked her up.

"Oh, how cute." A girl said from behind me. I turned around and saw Bochi walking towards us.

"What are you doing here?" Sasori asked coldly.

"I just came to see you guys." Bochi replied with a cute little smile.

"And do what?"

"I don't know," Bochi shrugged. "Maybe talk about something?" She started playing with her hair and moving her body slowly, getting the men's attention. Sasori seemed quite uninterested in her.

"Well we don't want you here." Sasori snapped.

"Fine. I'll leave you and these kids alone." Bochi flung her long, white hair back and left in a huff. She had nice curves and was very attractive but I could tell that her beauty is only skin deep.

"What a tramp." I said once she was out of hearing range.

"We should stay away from her for a while." Sasori told us.

"She's not that bad," Sanbi shrugged. Sasori gave him a look that said 'listen to me for once.' "Ok, I'll stay away from her."

"Good."

"Does anyone know what she wants yet?" I asked.

"Not yet," Kisame replied. "We're trying to get her to tell us but she won't say much."

"Maybe she's hiding something!" Umi exclaimed. "Yeah, that's it! She's a secret agent out to kill us all."

"That could be true." Sasori said.

"But I was kidding."

"No matter, that might be the reason she's here. We are wanted outlaws you know." Sasori smirked. Umi gulped.

"She's probably here to get information on us," I thought out loud. "She wanted to see Hoshi, Akari, and Hajime first and they were the ones that came to this world first. I have a feeling she wants to know all about dimension travel since, apparently, the Deadly Trio traveled through the dimensions three different times in three different ways."

"I don't know how you got this smart but we all know you didn't get it from your mom." Umi laughed at me. I glared at her.

"And your brains are definitely from your mother." I crossed my arms.

"Why you little…" Umi put her hands around my neck and started choking me.

"Umi, stop!" Kisame yelled. Umi stopped. I was coughing and gasping for air.

"Sorry dad." Umi hung her head.

"Jeez," I breathed. "You're vicious."

"It'll get worse every time you insult me." Umi growled.

"Sanbi-sempai," Kaori started. "Will you and Sasori-sempai teach me now?"

"It's dark out Kaori-chan. We'll teach you tomorrow." Sanbi told her.

"Aw…" Kaori hung her head.

"Take her home guys." Sanbi told Umi and I.

"Alright," I nodded. "Come on Kaori, let's go home."

"Will you give me a piggyback ride Taki?" Kaori asked me.

"Ok," I smiled.

"Yay!" Kaori jumped on my back and we walked to the base.

Once we got to the base, Kaori was already asleep in my arms. "It's been a long day, I'll take her in." mi said taking Kaori from me.

"No, no. I got her." I reassured Umi.

"Don't argue with me, I'm doing something nice for you for a change." Umi growled. I backed away and let her take Kaori. I watched her walk into the base. She had a nice figure.

"What am I thinking?" I sighed walking to my house near the base. I yawned as I walked through the door.

* * *

**Hm, what's Bob thinking? Tell me waht yuo think of the chapter! R&R! Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really like this chapter. I had fun writing it. The relationship that Bob has with his parents is quite funny. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"What's with you?" Dad asked me. He wasn't wearing a shirt or his make-up stuff. Just pants.

"Why can't I have a six pack and look all buff and muscular?" I asked. Dad looked at his torso and laughed.

"So this is what's bothering you?" Dad asked.

"Slightly, I just started thinking about it 20 minutes ago." I replied.

"Are you trying to impress a girl?" Dad asked crossing his arms over his chest. I blushed slightly and hung my head. "Well, I have a feeling you don't want my advice on girls but if you want to impress a girl, don't' do things you wouldn't normally do just to get her to go out with you. That's all I'm saying."

"But now I want a buff body!" I exclaimed.

"Bob, you just hit puberty. Don't expect that you'll get a six pack just yet." Dad sighed.

"Oh, what do you know?"

"A lot more than you," Dad smirked. "I'm a Jonin of the Sand village."

"If you're a Jonin of the Sand village then why aren't you over there?" I asked.

"Because your uncle and aunt can protect the village. They said I could live here because they know I love your mother." Dad replied.

"Why didn't mom just go live with you?" I asked.

"I can't take her away from everyone she cares about."

"Then get her a pet, she'd forget all about everything else." I joked.

"Don't talk about your mother that way," Dad growled. "Get to bed."

"No."

"Don't argue with me, now GO!" Dad yelled. I backed away and walked to my room, leaving the door open just a crack so I could spy on my dad. He was pacing around the house for a while. For some odd reason, I started thinking of what my parents looked like when they were around my age. I snuck out of my room, making sure dad didn't notice me. I walked into the spare room and looked through boxes of old stuff.

"Quack!"

"AHG!" I yelled in surprise. Marijuana popped out of one of the boxes and shook off the dust on himself.

"Quack!" he quacked loudly.

"Shh!" I hissed clamping his beak shut. I peaked out the door, dad still hadn't noticed or he just didn't care. I went back to looking through the old junk. I found some ducked tape. "Hmm," I taped Marijuana's bill shut so he wouldn't make any noises.

I found some old pictures from around 19 years ago. Mom and dad looked so young, about 18 years old. "Holy shit! I kind of look like dad… only a little wimpier and I have goggles." I mumbled to myself. I looked through more pictures. It looks like dad was pretty close to Hinagiku way back then; she looked so small too. Then I found some home movies. "Nice," I smirked as I started watching it.

Watching movie

"Hello, this is Lenny of God knows where and I'm going to try and find the radioactive mouse James Bond. My weapon: this pan." My 21-year-old mom said. She started looking around the house with a pan in her hand.

"Lenny! I'm home!" Dad said walking into the house.

"AHG!" Mom yelled. *PANG*

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Dad yelled clutching his face.

"I'm easily startled!" Mom yelled. Then a large mouse scurried by. "THERE HE IS!!" Mom ran after him with the pan, flailing it and destroying everything in her path but couldn't manage to get the mouse.

"Damn it Lenny! Watch where you're flailing that thing!" Dad yelled as he ducked from flying objects.

"NEVER!" Mom yelled. "Damn it! James Bond pooped in my shoe!" Dad just sighed. "Get back here you radioactive bastard! That's not a toilet!" Mom lunged at the mouse off screen. There was a lot of crashing sounds.

Then there was silence.

"OH MY GOD! HE HAS A KNIFE!" Mom yelled. "RUN!"

Then the camera was knocked over and it went fuzzy. "Holy shit." I said.

"So you found our old stuff?"

I whipped around and saw dad leaning on the door frame, crossing his arms. "Uh… yeah. Mom was trying to get James Bond… and he had a knife." I said. Dad laughed hysterically. "What?"

"You watched that? HA HA HA! That was one of your mom's 'Documentaries gone wrong'!" Dad said still laughing.

Just then mom popped out of one of the boxes. "They didn't 'Go wrong', they went exactly how I wanted." She said still half in the box.

"How did she get in there…?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't question her logic." Dad told me.

"How have you lived with her for over 15 years?" I asked.

"Eh, you get used to it," Dad shrugged. "In a weird, not normal kind of way."

Murasaki's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and fell out of bed. "Good morning Murasaki!" Senna snickered.

"Fuck you," I mumbled getting up off of the floor. Dad walked in.

"It's time for training." He said. I sighed deeply and started getting ready. I put some pants on and walked into the hall bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Just as I splashed water on my face, someone came in. It was Tori.

"Don't worry Tsumetai, I'm just going to-" she stopped yelling down the hall when she walked in and saw me. She blushed deeply after looking at my shirtless body. "I… I just need to tie my hair up." She grabbed a brush and was about to put half of her hair up like her father, Deidara, but I stopped her.

"Don't put it up, you look good with your hair down." I told her. Her blushing increased.

"Uh… o-ok, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see ya." I said as she ran out of the room. I've known about her liking me for a while. It's quite obvious, though, she starts to blush every time I walk over to her or if we're training together but I've just confirmed it now.

I put my fishnet t-shirt on and a black vest over top and walked out of the bathroom but I stopped when I saw Bochi at the other end of the hall. My father told me to stay away from her.

She walked up to me. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hey," I said then started walking away.

"Why do you look so different from both your parents?" Bochi asked as she followed me.

"Because I am."

"But your brother and sister look like your parents. You look nothing like them with those electric blue eyes and black hair with a strip of purple in it." Bochi rambled. "Maybe you were adopted and your birth parents thought you were a mistake so they left you."

"Shut up!" I yelled at her. She just smiled as if I had given her a compliment.

"What's wrong? I'm just stating my opinion." Bochi told me.

"Well you should keep your opinions to yourself." I growled and walked away. After my little episode with Bochi, I couldn't get over what she had said. My whole training session with my father was a blur.

"Murasaki," My father started. "Is there something troubling you?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Bochi said something and now I can't get over it."

"What did she say?"

"She said that I might have been adopted because of the way I'm so different from both you and mom." I replied.

"Bullshit," Dad growled. "Never think that you were adopted. If you were, how do we explain the fact that you're the middle child of triplets?"

"That's true," I smiled. "Thanks dad."

"No problem," Dad smiled. "Now go hang out with your friends." I nodded and ran off in search of my friends. Then I heard a loud explosion.

"Tori," I mumbled. I found everyone covered in black soot from the explosion.

* * *

**I still really like that chapter, it's so funny and a little serious at the end. It's a good mix of emotions. Tell me what you think please. I need advice and comments to keep me going! thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Tori you idiot!" Tsumetai yelled at Tori. "Look at what you did now!"

"It's not my fault!" Tori yelled back. "Kaori's the one who started playing with it!"

"But you're the one who made it in the first place!" Tsumetai yelled even louder.

"Oh! Murasaki!" Tori squealed. Tsumetai sighed.

"'Bout time you showed up," Kasai said jumping down from a tree. "Now we just have to wait for Bob."

"I'm here!" Bob yelled. He ran over to us with Marijuana on his head. Then he tripped and fell on his face.

"Aw! Are you ok?" Umi yelled running over to them.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Bob said.

"I was talking about the duck." Umi said.

"Oh…" Bob sighed.

"So now that we're all here, what was it that we were going to discuss?" Senna asked.

"Bochi." Tori replied.

"She's such a whore!" Umi blurted.

"What does she want?" Kaori asked.

"I believe that she wants to get rid of us all and be the only one to know how to travel through dimensions and possibly rule this world with the knowledge she has of it." Bob explained. Everyone stared at him. "What? That's just what I think."

"So we shouldn't trust her at all." I said.

"Right," Everyone nodded.

"So it's decided," Kasai said. "Bochi is a ninja that shouldn't be trusted in the least."

Bob's P.O.V.

_Dear Umi,_

_Your skin is as blue as a blue object._

"No!" I yelled crumpling up the letter.

_Dear Umi,_

_You smell like fish._

"Aw shit! That's terrible!"

_Dear Umi,_

_You're the only fish in the sea for me._

"Oh god, how do I come up with this shit?" I asked myself in monotone.

"What are you doing now?" Dad asked from right behind me.

"Holy shit!" I screamed. Dad took the letter from me. "No wait! I'm not done!'

"Shut your trap." Dad said reading the letter. "That's got to be the corniest thing I have ever read in my life."

"Look, I'm not good at this so just leave me alone!"

"How can I leave you alone when you're trying to write love letters and you're failing epically at it?" Dad laughed.

"Ok, I get it. Ha ha, it's so funny now go away." I mumbled.

"You need help." Dad sighed.

"HEY!"

"I don't mean that kind of help you idiot!" Dad yelled. "I mean help with this whole puberty thing."

"Puberty?"

"Yes." Dad said walking away.

"I'm home!" Mom screamed as she swung the door open.

"Hey Henhane," Kankuro smiled and hugged her. He whispered something in her ear and mom leaped in the air.

"OH MY GOD! PUBERTY!" Mom yelled. Then I knew I wasn't going to enjoy the rest of my day. "Bob, you just keep working on those love letters while your dad and me talk for a while."

"It's your dad and I." Dad corrected her.

"Shut up and come with me," Mom dragged dad into a room. I snuck over to the door to listen to their conversation. "Let's give him the puberty talk!"

"No way," dad said. "I'm not going to do that."

"Well, he _is_ a little early for this..." Mom pondered.

"Actually, he's a little late." Dad said.

"Ok then let's give him the talk!" Mom exclaimed.

"No."

"Aw come on, I'll hold your hand so you don't feel scared." Mom pleaded.

"Ha ha, very funny Henhane. I'm not doing it."

"Fine, we'll both do it."

I could hear them walking to the door so I made it look like I just got up from the table. "We have to talk to you about something, Takitsuketsu." Dad said.

"Yeeeaaah, I'm just going to see what my friends are up to." I said walking to the front door.

"Taki-stew, you sit on that couch right now!" Mom yelled. I sat down on the couch across from my parents. "So, Taki-stew, we have something to tell you."

"Okayyy…" I said not wanting to be there.

"Ok Kankuro, you tell him." Mom said.

"Why me?"

"Because you're a guy, he's a guy, it all works!" Mom yelled.

"You're the one who wanted him to know in the first place, you tell him." Dad said.

"Then let's have a staring contest, whoever blinks first has to tell him." Mom said.

"Alright," dad smirked.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

I watched them stare at each other for a good two minutes without blinking. I actually thought they were dead because they weren't moving or blinking. Then mom started twitching but not blinking and went into a weird position. "You blinked." Dad smirked.

"Bitch," mom growled. She turned to me. "Well Taki-stew," she began. "There come a time in every man's life when they begin… to change." Dad turned away and covered his face with his hand. "Those changes happen in your," mom stopped, looked around, then whispered, "Danger zone."

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say at this point.

"Don't even try to say anything," Dad told me. "You'll regret it."

"So, what's going to happen to you is…" – 3 hours later – "And that's how babies are made!"

I stared at my mom wide-eyes and emotionally scarred for life. "I think I liked the watermelon theory better." I mumbled.

Mom just smiled and looked at the clock. "Hey look, dinner time!" She skipped away happily. I looked over to my dad and I'm pretty sure he was dead inside. I walked over to him.

"Dad?" I asked poking him. He didn't move. "Dad!" I yelled. Still nothing. "Kankuro!" I yelled.

"I didn't do it!" Dad yelled then fell off of the couch. *THUD*

"Jeez, and I thought I was emotionally scarred." I shook my head.

"You won't understand until you're married." Dad mumbled. I sat down on the floor beside him and sighed. Him and I are going to have to live with mom for a long time…

* * *

**HA! i love this chapter. Kankuro and Henhane are the greatest parents in the world! R&R please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Umi's P.O.V.

I was reading the first book in the Cirque du Freak series by Darren Shan. I was reading it outside in a tree. "Having fun?" Someone asked. I looked down and saw Sanbi.

"Maybe," I replied. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be with Sasori helping Kaori train."

"I was but I got bored." Sanbi shrugged.

"That's nice of you." I smirked as I jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Sanbi. Just then, someone tackled Sanbi to the ground.

"GAH! Damn it Tori! What was that for?!" Sanbi yelled.

"I'm being chased by Tsumetai! Save me!" Tori screamed.

"What did you do this time?" Sanbi asked her as Tori got off of him.

"All I did was make fun of her creepy kekkei genkai and now she's freaking out on me!" Tori replied.

"Alright, one second." Sanbi sighed. He grabbed onto Tori and they poofed away. Tsumetai came almost immediately after.

"Have you seen Tori?" Tsumetai asked.

"No," I replied. "Maybe she's with her dad."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Tsumetai waved.

"See ya," I waved back. "Ok, she's gone." I called out. Sanbi and Tori poofed back.

"Thanks Sanbi," Tori smiled.

"No problem," Sanbi smiled back. "Just don't get her mad again."

"Not making any promises." Tori laughed.

"Alright, see ya later kids." Sanbi waved to the both of us and left.

"So Umi," Tori started with a smile. "I think Bob likes you."

I laughed. "Are you serious Tori? Him, liking me? Yeah right." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, if you're more dense than my mom then you wouldn't be able to see it but I know you aren't – no one is – so just think about it." Tori said.

I thought for a moment. Bob is my best friend and we hang out all the time. Maybe I should ask him. No, that would be stupid.

"Uh, Umi?" Tori waved her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Umi!"

"Huh?" I came back to reality. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Were you actually thinking?" Tori laughed. I punched her shoulder. "OW!"

"You're such a wimp." I sighed shaking my head and walking away.

"Am not!" Tori yelled running after me. I kept walking until Tori and I saw Bochi talking to Pein. "What's grandpa doing around Bochi – " I covered Tori's mouth.

"Shh," I hissed. I started listening to their conversation.

"I already know that you're here for something. Everyone does." Pein said.

Bochi smirked. "But you don't know what that something is."

"We have quite a few guesses as to what you want."

"You silly Akatsuki leader," Bochi giggled. "You'll never really know what I want since I want many things that equal one."

"No matter, you can stay here but watch your back." Pein said walking away.

"We should go now," Tori said. "I don't like Bochi, un."

"Alright." I sighed. We started walking away but someone grabbed onto mine and Tori's shoulders and turned us around to face them. It was Bochi.

"Were you two spying on me?" She asked.

"N-no, un." Tori stuttered. Bochi looked at Tori's hands and smiled.

"You're Deidara's kid," she pointed out. "I can tell since you have more than one mouth."

"Shut up!" Tori growled. "Just get away from us, un."

"Ha! You also talk like him," Bochi laughed. "Are you going to tell me that art is beautiful for just a moment now?"

Tori was getting really mad. I could tell since she started molding her exploding clay. I stopped her. "Don't," I told her.

"Oh, the walking piece of sushi has spoken." Bochi smirked.

My eye twitched. "What did you just say!?" I yelled lunging at her. We were rolling on the ground beating the shit out of each other until Tori used her explosive art to separate us.

"Enough!" she yelled. "This won't solve anything."

"You sound like your mother," Bochi mumbled getting up. "And that's just who I need to get go." Bochi clutched Tori's shoulders.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I yelled trying to get up. Bochi pinned my hand to the ground with a kunai so I couldn't get up. "Aaagh!" I screamed in pain.

"Now, where was I?" Bochi turned back to Tori. Bochi's whole body began to turn transparent and ghost like. Then it was as if she had turned to smoke and went into Tori's body through her mouth and nose.

"Tori!" I screamed trying to break free of the kunai, ignoring the pain in my hand. Tori looked like a rag doll standing there unable to keep the weight of her torso up. When she stood up straight, her eyes were blood red, then faded back to their original teal colour.

"Hm, I haven't done this in a while." Tori smirked but I knew it was Bochi talking for her. She turned to me and smirked. "What you just saw, don't tell anyone about it." She walked over to me and punched me on the side of the head and I blacked out.

* * *

**This is getting good now. I hope you like it so far. It took me a while to figure out how this would all work. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really like how i did this. Bochi's kekkei genkai is really cool and works out wonderfuly for the story on my part. Read and you'll see how so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Bochi's P.O.V.

I walked around in Tori's mind looking for any valuable information I might need. "Where do you keep the memories of your parents?" I asked.

"I'll never tell you anything, un." Tori growled from behind me. I whipped around and pinned her against the bookshelves of her memories.

"Don't be difficult," I said in a low voice. "I can destroy everything in your mind so that you'll be nothing but a veggie for the rest of your life and you'll never be able to tell Murasaki how you really feel."

Tori gasped. "How do you know about that, un!?" She yelled. I held out a book with the title 'Tori's Love'. She hung her head and pointed to a book that read 'Hoshi'.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Tori." I smiled and walked over to the book. I opened it and began to read. There wasn't much in there that I could use. Just old memories and dumb facts. I sighed as I slammed the book shut. "Well, you didn't know as much as I had hoped but being in your body could still work to my advantage."

"What do you want with me, un?" Tori asked.

"It's not you I want." I said as I took full control of her body. I ran to the base and walked in. Everyone thought I was Tori so I was off to a good start. I casually walked into the kitchen in search of Hoshi. She wasn't there. I turned and walked into the living room. She wasn't there either.

"Looking for something Tori?" Someone asked me. I turned around. It was Murasaki.

'Don't you dare, un.' Tori growled from inside her head. I just smirked.

"I'm looking for my mother." I said.

"Oh, she's in her room." Murasaki said pointing in the direction of Hoshi's room.

"Thank you," I said walking to Hoshi's room.

'Please! Leave my mom alone, un!' Tori pleaded.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

'Don't, un!'

Hoshi answered the door. "Hi mom," I smiled at her.

"Hey Tori," Hoshi smiled back. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes," I said walking into the room and closing the door. I used my kekkei genkai to go from Tori's body to Hoshi's. I made sure I brought the memories of being inside Tori's mind with me so Tori wouldn't remember.

I landed in Hoshi's mind and began to look around. There were much more books on the shelves in Hoshi's mind since she knows much more than Tori.

I looked around. I read some of the books with all of the jutsu she knows. They could come in handy. Then I found it. The black velvet book of Dimensional Travel with a gold silk ribbon. I took it out and stroked the cover. It was beautiful.

"Get out," Hoshi growled.

"Now why on earth would I do that when I just found another piece of the puzzle?" I asked turning to her.

"This is my mind full of my memories now get out before I kill you!" Hoshi yelled. I put a hand on my hip and laughed.

"Do you know how memory loss works in my eyes?" I asked.

"Hm?" Hoshi sounded confused.

"It works like this." I said lighting a book on fire.

"AHG!" Hoshi clutched her head.

"Hm, all of your memories of Sasori seemed to have been lost." I smirked.

"Huh…? Who's Sasori? Another person who's trying to get information from us?!" Hoshi yelled.

"He might be," I smirked. "You never know with ninja these days."

"Fuck you!" Hoshi yelled running at me. I jumped in the air and landed on Hoshi's shoulders.

"You're quite weak minded." I sighed taking control of her body.

"Now it's time to find the other two." I said in Hoshi's voice. I walked out of the room though it was much harder this time since Hoshi was fighting for control of her body. It made it look like she was drunk. "Where are the others Hoshi?" I asked.

'Bite me.'

"Gladly," I smiled biting her arm.

'AHG! You bitch.' Hoshi screamed. I laughed then I found Akari talking to Kasai.

"Akari, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her.

"Sure,' Akari smiled. I led her outside behind a large tree so no one could see us. "Why are we over here?"

I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Then, bringing Hoshi's memories of me being in her head and Dimensional Travel, I went into Akari's body. "Hm, more useful jutsu." I smiled reading Akari's jutsu book.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Akari yelled. I just sighed as I closed the book.

"Must I go through this every time?" I asked myself.

"YOU BITCH!" Akari yelled even louder thinking I didn't hear her scream the first time. "You possessed Hoshi and now you're in my head! Get out, get out, get out!" She ran at me.

"Is this really Dream Eater of the Deadly Trio?" I asked coming up behind her and knocking her out cold. "How come everyone here is so weak-minded?" I asked myself. "Oh well, I won't take away her memory of anyone but me and her memory of Dimensional Travel, unlike what I did with Hoshi. I almost feel bad about it." I took full control of her body and went to find Hajime.

I couldn't find Hajime anywhere. "Akari?" Deidara asked. "What are you doing around here? I thought you and Sasori were going out, un."

"We're postponing it for now," I replied. "I need to find Hajime. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she's over by the lake training, un." Deidara replied.

"Thank you Deidara," I said walking away. I could see Hajime not too far away. I knew that my personality is much more different than Akari's so I went through her personality book so I'd know how to act like her. "Haji-chan!!" I yelled running to her.

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me that?" Hajime growled.

"No one can find Bochi! Everyone's trying to look for her." I said.

"Then maybe we should be looking, too." Hajime said.

"Good idea, we'll get that bitch once and for all!" I yelled. I was having fun with this until Hajime punched me in the face. Though I didn't feel the pain, I still acted as if I could. "Ow! What the hell Hajime!"

"You're not Akari." She said.

"Wow, you're smarter than I thought," I smirked. "But you're missing a couple details."

"Oh?" Hajime crossed her arms. "Humor me."

"This is Akari you're talking to. Just being completely controlled by me," I laughed. "And you're next!" I sent myself into Hajime's body. There were more books here than I had ever seen in anyone's mind. "Holy shit!"

"Surprised at how smart I am?" Hajime asked.

"Not really," I said turning to her. "They always said that you were the strongest of the Deadly Trio so this comes as no surprise. I should enjoy this actually."

We ran at each other, kunai in hand, then suddenly I was knocked off of my feet and pinned to the ground. "I'm no push over, Bochi." She growled.

"Finally," I smiled. "Someone with a mind as strong as mine."

* * *

**I liked writing this chapter. It was fun thinking of ways for Bochi to get what she wanted. I think it was a really good way for her to get it, though. Tell me what you think of the chapter. I actually really want to knwo for this one! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes i know this chapter is short but i didnt know where to end it so i ended it here and made it short. There's more coming soon i just don't have to time to post the other chapters right now. Anyway, i hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

Tori's P.O.V.

I woke up on the floor of my mom's room not knowing why I was in there. The last thing I remember was Bochi laughing at Umi and them fighting.

I got up and ran out of the base in search of Umi. I found her in the same place we were with Bochi. Her hand was pinned to the ground by a kunai and she was knocked out. "Umi!" I ran over to her. There was blood staining her hand and the ground around it. I pried the kunai out of her hand and she woke up.

"OW! Son of a bitch!" She screamed punching me in the face. She pinned me down and raised her fist. "Get out of Tori's body right now!!" She yelled in full rage.

"Umi, it's me, Tori!" I screamed. She punched me in the face making my nose bleed.

"Say something only Tori would say!" She demanded.

"I hate Tsumetai for always catching me saying 'un' and I have to pay her five bucks!" I yelled. Umi got off of me and helped me up.

"Sorry about your nose." She apologized. I punched her in the nose. "OW!"

"Now we're even," I laughed. "So why were you freaking out on me like that?"

"You were possessed!" Umi exclaimed. "Bochi turned into some sort of ghost and went into your body!"

"What?!" I yelled. "I don't remember that at all!"

"Maybe you're not supposed to?" Umi suggested.

"I guess, un." I sighed.

"Come on, let's go back to the base so I can bandage my hand." Umi said clutching her bleeding hand. I nodded and followed her to the base. "Dad!" Umi walked over to Kisame.

"What happened to your hand Umi?" Kisame asked her.

"Bochi pinned my hand to the ground with a kunai." Umi replied.

"That bitch," Kisame growled. "Come on, let's get you fixed up." Just as Umi left, Bob walked in with his mom.

"I can't believe it!" Henhane exclaimed jumping up and down.

"What is it!? Tell me already!" Bob yelled.

"You're going to be a big brother!" Henhane exclaimed.

"WHAT!??" Bob yelled.

"Ok, did I hear that right?" Kankuro asked as he walked into the room.

"Yup. You're going to be daddy… again." I smiled at Kankuro. He groaned and hung his head.

"Why me?" Kankuro sighed.

"Well you're the one who got intimate with her, so it's your fault." I shrugged.

"Hey!" Kankuro growled. "That's none of your business and you're too young to know about that!"

"I am not! I'm 15, I know more than your kid, Bob, so shut up you!" I pointed at him. He pushed me into the wall. I pushed him back into the couch. He got up and kicked me in the back of the knee and I fell down. "This means war!!" I yelled lunging at him.

"Oh shit!" Kankuro yelled as I tackled him down to the ground.

"Surrender!" I yelled trying to pin him to the ground.

"Never!" Kankuro said pinning me to the ground instead.

"Damn it, un." I mumbled. "Ok, you won now let go of me!!" Kankuro smirked as he helped me up.

"This is why you shouldn't fight with grown-ups." He said.

"But you started it!" I yelled at him getting annoyed.

"The others won't believe you." Kankuro smiled and walked away.

"Jerk weed." I mumbled.

* * *

**Well at least you got a little bit of information in this chapter. Henhane is preggo again. That's probably the only tihng that's slightly interesting in this chapter. Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think! Thanks! XDeidara**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!! This is a really great chapter!! I'm so excited that it's actually out now!! Oh yeah, there's a part in here where someone (not saying who yet) says Onii-san and that's japanese for big brother, or at least i hope so, i'm not the best at japanese yet so i'm sorry if i got it wrong.**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Bochi's P.O.V.

I clutched my wounded arm as I tried to get to my feet. Blood was dripping from my head blinding my left eye. My torso and face was covered in blood but it wasn't mine.

Hajime stood 15 feet away from me covered in her own blood by the wounds I had given her. Her katana was dripping with blood and her hair had been stained. "I have to say," I started. "Your mind is the strongest one I had ever fought in all my time of being a ninja, Hajime."

"I'll… take that as… a compliment." Hajime smirked catching her breath.

"You should," I said taking out two kunai. "Because I rarely give them." I threw the kunai at her. With great effort, Hajime jumped out of the way of the kunai flying toward her. "Still trying to fight for you life? How pathetic. Just give up already." I sighed.

"I'll never give up! Not when I'm facing a bitch like you!" Hajime growled. She used her semi-transformation jutsu. "I'm going to kill you!"

"This should be fun." I said as I started shaking with excitement. This battle has just begun.

Hajime ran at me with blood red eyes, fangs, monstrous wings, a scorpion tail, and blades on her arms. This came to no surprise to me since I've read about her always killing her enemies like this… but it won't work on me. I did a couple back flips to buy myself some time to think of what would be the best and most disgusting way to destroy her mind and make her brain explode but I knew I wouldn't have time for that so I improvised.

I jumped up onto one of the bookshelves and made sure Hajime was climbing them before I made my move. I set the entire bookshelf on fire and jumped off so I wouldn't get burned. I heard Hajime's cries from the burning flames and smirked. A good chunk of her memory was lost forever and her mind was being burned.

I walked over to a bookshelf and gathered some books I found to be useful like her jutsu. I started reading the book and found the best jutsu in the world and it says that she never told anyone about it except for Hoshi and Akari. "Oh, this is beautiful," I laughed. "This is the best discovery EVER!" Then a hand placed itself on my shoulder. I turned and saw Hajime. Her skin was burned very badly but in her eyes it looked like she didn't care. All I saw was murderous intent to kill me.

I jumped back with the book in my hand. "Give that back to me," Hajime said walking closer to me. "The power inside of that book is so strong you might just kill yourself with power."

"I'd rather take it, thank you very much." I smiled. I threw a kunai with a paper bomb at her. She dodged it but failed to see the paper bomb and it exploded. I walked over to Hajime, who was lying on the ground motionless, and crouched down. "It's a shame you don't die that easily but now you can watch the fun." I whispered in her ear. I knew she could hear me. I stood up and took control over her body. I looked around.

I was in Hajime's body and she didn't look hurt at all. It was her inner self that was beat up. I got up and walked around. On to my next mission.

Kaori's P.O.V.

I was out for a walk with Morice when I heard Bob yelling from his house. "Why can't you ever act your age!?" He yelled.

"It's no fun acting your own age! Look at you, you act like you're 40. You have no fun. No wonder you can't get a date!" I heard Henhane yell back at him.

"Shut up! Don't bring that into this!" Bob yelled. "I can't believe you're pregnant at your age! How do you think I feel about this?"

"Not very good since you're yelling at one of your parentals like this," Henhane said. By now, my face was right up against the window watching them fight. "I thought you'd like being a big brother."

"Well, I don't!" Bob snapped.

"You don't even know what it's like having a little brother or sister." Henhane pointed out.

"I'd rather not know," Bob crossed his arms. "I hate kids."

"That's what he said but he had a kid with me anyway." Henhane put her hands on her hips.

"Dad?"

"Yup. The only person in our little 'family' that he didn't mind being younger than him was Hinagiku. Other than her he said that he hates kids but look at him now, almost a father of two kids." Henhane said patting her belly.

"I guess I take after dad more than I thought." Bob said walking to the door.

"Bob." Henhane said softly.

"What?!" Bob yelled.

"One day we're not going to be here for you and when that day comes, you'll realize just how much you need us." Henhane said. It was the first time I heard and seen her act somewhat serious. Bob said nothing and walked out of the house. I walked up to him and tugged on his shirt.

"What?" He growled.

"If you hate kids," I started. "Do you hate me?" Bob fell silent and his expression softened. He bent down to my height and smiled.

"Of course not," he said. "I'd never hate you."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said," Bob said cutting me off. "You're different."

"I am?" I asked.

"Yes," Bob replied. "You're someone I don't mind being around even if you're younger than I am. Just like how my dad feels about your mom." I jumped into Bob's arms and hugged him. It made me feel good knowing I wasn't hated by him.

"Thank you Taki… Onii-san." I smiled and walked off.

"O-Onii-san…?" I heard Bob say in a questioning tone. I just smiled and kept walking. I could hear people fighting not too far off.

"I wonder who those people are, Morice." I said to Morice. He just shrugged. "Let's go find out!" We ran toward the sounds of the fight but when we got there, no one could be found. "Hm, I wonder if-"I heard the sound of a puppet and whipped around. Crow was headed straight for me. I screamed and put my arms in front of me.

"Kaori?!" I heard Kankuro's voice. Crow stopped and Kankuro jumped down from a tree. "What are you doing here!?"

"I… I was just…" I could hardly get the words out I was so scared. A ninja came out of nowhere and threw a kunai in my direction.

"KAORI!!" Kankuro ran in front of me and shielded me from the attack.

"Kankuro!" I gasped.

"Never mind me, just get out of here now!" Kankuro yelled ripping a kunai from his shoulder.

"But-"

"RUN!!"

I started running but I didn't get far. Another ninja jumped in front of me. He picked me up and put a kunai to my neck. "Kankuro!" I screamed.

"Kaori!" Kankuro ran to me but the ninja pressed the kunai to my neck even harder. Kankuro stopped. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Kariya." The ninja holding me smiled.

"And I'm Minamimoto." (Love that name!) The other ninja said.

"Have you seen Uzuki anywhere?" Kariya asked Minamimoto.

"Nah, she's probably fooling around. She'll be here later." Minamimoto replied.

"What do you want?!" Kankuro yelled at the ninja.

"The same thing Bochi wants." Minamimoto smirked. He impaled Kankuro with a katana.

"Kankuro!" I screamed as Kankuro fell to the ground. "You killed him! No! Why would you kill him?! He's got a family! He's got a pregnant wife and a son, why would you kill him?!!!"

"Shut up you little brat!" Minamimoto yelled. "He's not dead. Not yet anyway."

"You better not have killed him. Bochi will start bitching like crazy," Kariya sighed.

"Bochi?" I asked. "You're with her?"

"Why yes we are, little girl," Minamimoto smirked. "And if you get in our way, you'll never see your mommy, daddy, or this guy ever again." He said pointing to Kankuro. Kariya let go of me and I fell to the ground. By the time I picked myself up, the two ninja were gone.

I crawled over to Kankuro. He was lying down on his back, the katana still sticking out of his torso. I pulled it out but he didn't even jerk. "I hope I can do this." I said as I started to heal his wound. "Morice, I'm going to need you help now."

Morice hopped onto Kankuro's stomach and used his healing ability to completely heal the wound on the inside while I healed the outside. Then Kankuro stopped breathing. "h-oh," I gasped. "Come on big guy! Breathe! You have a family and I'd rather you stayed alive long enough to hold your baby son or daughter when it's born now BREATHE!"

Kankuro gasped then started breathing again. I sighed with relief and collapsed on the ground next to him. He was still unconscious so I decided to wait until he woke up.

"Kaori!" Someone called. I sat up and saw Hajime walking over to me.

"Hajime!" I exclaimed. "Some ninja almost killed Kankuro and they were about to-."

"That doesn't matter right now," she told me. "I'll deal with them later but right now you have to come with me." She started walking off.

"But what about Kankuro?" I asked looking back at Kankuro.

"I'll go back to get him once you and the others are safe." Hajime said to me. I ran to catch up with her.

Morice and I followed Hajime to the lake. Everyone else was there too; Senna, Kasai, Murasaki, Tori, Tsumetai, Umi, Bob, Morice, and me. "So are you going to tell us what's going on now?" Kasai asked.

"Yes," Hajime smirked. Smoke came out of her mouth and nose, forming a solid form of a woman. Bochi. "You're all leaving." Bochi smiled.

"Mom!" Tsumetai tried running to her mother past out on the round but a barrier trapped everyone inside of it and she couldn't get to her. "NO!"

"All of you will ruin everything if you're still here," Bochi said doing some hand signs. "Good-bye." She touched the outside of the barrier and everything went black.

"Damn it!" Murasaki yelled. "That bitch did some sort of teleportation jutsu."

"It wasn't a teleportation jutsu," Bob said as shapes started to form around us. "This… was dimensional travel."

* * *

**Yes!! Things are finaly starting to heat up! Tell me what you think please! ~XDeidara.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is quite...interesting, if you'd call it that. It's got a character from a book that's freaking awesome!! It's much better than some OTHER vampire books people have been reading...(grumble grumble). No offence to anyone or anything, i just have a different veiw for this vampire craze we've been going through. It bothers me...**

**Ok, enough of my ranting, read the chapter and see what you think. :D**

* * *

Kasai's P.O.V.

I looked around. The atmosphere was different now. The buildings around us were different and the people were dressed strangely.

"Hey!" Some kid yelled at us. "Is there an anime convention in town?" He laughed.

"What's he talking about?" Senna asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "But we need answers now."

"Do you know where we can find any?" Tori asked. "Because, as you can see, we're in a place we don't know much about and I doubt anyone's going to help us."

"Calm down," Murasaki told her. "I'm sure someone can help us here."

"Oh really?" Tori put her hands on her hips. "Like who? Do you honestly think someone would help people who look like freaks in this world? I'm sure no one has these!" Tori showed Murasaki the mouths on her hands.

"There might be a couple of people that can help us." Tsumetai said. I turned to her and saw her sitting down on the ground. It looked like she was thinking hard about something or calming down after the little episode she had after what she saw happen to her mother. "My mother had told me about people that had been their friends here in this world. People we can trust."

"How do you know that we're in our parents' world?" I asked her.

"I don't," Tsumetai replied getting up. "But we don't have many options now do we?"

I sighed. "Alright, who are these people?"

"First we should try and find our parents' old friend Ashley," Tsumetai replied. "My mother talked to her on the phone a couple years ago."

"Really?" Umi asked. "How can she do that when they're in different dimensions?"

"She used Hoshi's phone," Tsumetai replied. "That phone is linked to this world so the reception is the same in our world as it is here. It's the only way they can talk to people here in this world like the creator of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto. Now then, Ashley lives in a small house not too far from her, I'm guessing, and goes by the name of Ashley Crepsley."

"CREPSLEY!?!?" Umi yelled. "As in the vampire Crepsley?"

"I don't know," Tsumetai told her. "Who else do you know by the name of Crepsley?"

"Larten Crepsley. A vampire in the Cirque Du Freak series by Darren Shan." Umi replied with a smile.

"But how could she marry a vampire from a book?" Kaori asked.

"How could our parents travel through dimensions?" Bob asked her. "When you think about it, anything is possible so long as you know the secrets."

"Lead the way, Tsumetai." I told her.

"I don't really know where this place is but I'll do my best." Tsumetai said as she started walking. There were many large metal objects moving around smooth roads. I assume these metal objects are the cars that my mother talked about.

Tsumetai led us for a good hour before she stopped in front of a large menacing house with old plants and vines running up the sides of the house. "This is it." Tsumetai said as she stepped in front of the large house.

"A-are you sure?" Bob asked shivering a bit.

"Yes. It's just as my mother described it to me." Tsumetai replied ringing the doorbell. A pale man wearing a dark red suit answered the door.

"We do not want what you are selling," he said in a raspy voice. "Good night." He was about to close the door but Tsumetai put her foot out to keep the door from closing. "What now?"

"We're looking for Ashley. Is she here?" Tsumetai asked him.

"Yes she is," the man replied slightly running his fingers through his orange hair. I couldn't stop staring at the scar that was running down the side of his face. "Why are you looking for her?"

"Our parents were good friends with her before they left. I bet she's told you the story of her friends entering a ninja world before?" Tsumetai crossed her arms.

"Why yes she has," the man smirked. "That does not mean I will let you in."

"Let who in?" A woman asked as she walked to the door. She was a tall woman with long black hair and shining black eyes.

"Hello Ashley." Tsumetai smiled. "You don't know us but you know our parents, they were your friends before entering the ninja world."

"OH!" Ashley exclaimed. "I never thought I'd actually see any of you! Larten; let them in." The man groaned as he walked into the house, letting us in.

"OH MY GOD!" Umi exclaimed. "It's actually him! It really is Larten Crepsley from Cirque Du Freak!" Umi shook Bob as she screamed.

"Just get in the damn house." Crepsley growled. We walked into the dark house. The walls were black or dark grey and the furniture looked like it came from the 19th century.

"Sorry for the mess," Ashley began. "I wasn't expecting company and Darren still didn't clean the damn attic."

"Darren?" Tori asked.

"Our son," Ashley replied. "He's around your age."

"Wait," Umi interrupted. "I thought that vampires couldn't have kids?"

"We thought that too but one day I saw that my belly was getting bigger and I found out I was pregnant with Larten's baby." Ashley smiled.

"I do not even know how it got there but we cannot get rid of him now. I wanted to before he was born but no! Ashley wanted to keep the thing." Crepsley grumbled.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Ashley asked.

"Yup, he's quite the charmer." Tori said sarcastically.

"You kids shouldn't be wandering the streets dressed like that," Ashley said pointing to our clothes. "As soon as the sun sets tomorrow afternoon, we'll go shopping."

"Why once the sun sets?" Kaori asked.

"I'm a vampire; I can't go out during the day." Ashley replied.

"Right."

"Darren will keep all of you company during the day, though. He's only half vampire."

"Awesome!" Umi smiled.

* * *

**So how was it? Tell us what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

Tsumetai's P.O.V.

Ashley gave us rooms to sleep in for the night. We never got to meet Darren since he was sleeping over at a friend's house.

There were very nice looking beds in the room I was staying in with Tori, Umi, Senna, and Kaori. Very old fashioned furniture was placed in the room as well. "Hey look at this," Tori said taking out a laced parasol from an old trunk. "There's a whole bunch of old Lotila/ Gothic/ Acult stuff in here!" We walked over to the trunk. Senna pulled out a poofy black dress with a lot of lace.

"I'm trying this on!" She screamed running to the bathroom. She came back wearing the dress. She looked really good in it. Kaori was playing with the parasol while I talked with Tori outside.

"What does Bochi want?" I asked.

"I don't know," Tori crossed her arms. "Why would she get rid of all of us and why just the kids?"

"We should look for some clues while trying to fit in with the other people of this world." I said.

"Yeah," Tori said quietly. "Well, good night Tsumetai, see you in the morning." Tori smiled and took Kaori inside. I stayed outside for a while staring at the crescent moon.

"Good evening," someone said in a low voice behind me. I whipped around and put a kunai to the person's throat. I thought it would have been Crepsley but it wasn't. It was a boy about my age with short brown hair. I couldn't see many of his features since it was dark out.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name's Darren," He replied. "Who are you?"

"Tsumetai." I replied putting my kunai away.

"Toomee – what?" Darren asked in confusion. My eye twitched with annoyance.

"T-soo-meh-tah-ee." I repeated slower this time.

"What kind of name is that?"

"It's Japanese, you idiot." I growled.

"So you're Japanese?" He asked looking at my pale skin.

"Yes, I speak fluent Japanese and English."

"Can you teach me?" Darren asked. I just laughed.

"Japanese is hard to learn, I doubt you'll get very far before quitting." I told him.

"Fine," he sighed. "So what are you doing in front of my house?"

"I'm staying here with my friends," I replied. "Your mother was friends with ours."

"So you're one of those ninja freaks mom spazes out about?"

"You're one to talk Mr. Half-vampire." I crossed my arms.

"Shut up." Darren mumbled stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"DARREN!!" Ashley exclaimed. She ran at him and tackled him to the ground. "Hi Darren!"

"Mom! You're crushing my pelvis!" Darren screamed.

"Oh, sorry." Ashley laughed nervously while getting off of Darren.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning Darren. Good night Miss Crepsley." I said, walking back into the house.

The next morning, I was one of the last ones to get up. The other was Kaori. I walked over to her and started shaking her. "Kaori wake up." She didn't move. "Kaori!" I shook her again. This time she grabbed my wrist and threw me across the room.

"Get away from me!" She growled in a strange monstrous voice. I looked over at her. Her eyes were blood red and there was an ominous black aura surrounding her.

"What the hell?"

"Uh-oh," Tori sighed as she walked into the room. "You got her angry didn't you?"

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Some of her father's powers were passed onto her," Tori explained. "When she gets mad you can definitely tell. Why do you think she has ruby-red eyes?"

"Well excuse me for not noticing something as tiny as her eye color!" I growled. Tori smirked and walked out of the room. "Hey, what about Kaori!?"

"Just leave her there until she cools off." Tori told me. I followed her out of the room and into the kitchen where everyone was talking to Darren. "Hey guys, Tsumetai woke up."

"Finally!" Darren smirked. I glared at him. "So are we ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Senna screamed.

"I'll go get Kaori, we'll catch up later." Tori said running upstairs. Everyone followed Darren outside.

"So where are we going?" Senna asked.

"To the mall," Darren replied. "There are a bunch of stores where we can buy clothes."

"I still don't get why we need new clothes." Murasaki mumbled.

"With these clothes you have, you look like you're cosplaying and that's not normal for most people. You need to fit in so you won't attract unwanted attention." Darren explained. We made it to a large building and walked in. People were everywhere!

I looked around looking at what most of the teenage girls were wearing. Most of it wasn't my type of style so I had a hard time picking out clothes. I finally chose an outfit. A pair of light jeans, a dark red t-shirt, a light weight black hoodie, and black skater shoes.

* * *

**Hey, it's time for a couple 'fun facts'!!**

**Did you know, Tori has hardly ever said 'un' when Tsumetai was around? Well now you know! :D**

**Did you know, Tsumetai is the only ninja in this story (that i know of) with two Kekkei Genkai?**

**Did you know, the names: Kariya, Minamimoto, and Uzuki all came from a game called The World Ends With You? (my favorite DS game EVER!!) But just the names, not the characters themselves. **

**Ok, that's enough for now, Thanks for reading this far, i'll have more up in a little bit!**


	15. Chapter 15

Umi's P.O.V.

I knew a lot about fashion in this world since my mom has a lot of clothes from here. I started to help Tori, Murasaki, Bob, and Kaori. "Here, you should try this on!" I said to Tori giving her a black t-shirt with a weird skull design on it. (The 'Player Pin' design from The World Ends With You. A.k.a: the best game EVER!!)

"I don't know…"

"TRY IT!" I yelled. Tori cowered in fear and ran to the changing room with the other things she had picked out.

"Do you think this will look good?" Bob asked looking at some shirts.

"No." I replied bluntly.

"Then help me pick something, damn it!" Bob said sounding irritated.

"Here," I said giving him a black button up shirt. "Try this." Bob shrugged and walked into one of the changing rooms.

I had already gotten my clothes. I had a white spaghetti strap shirt, a short jean skirt, leggings, and blue converse.

"So how's it going over here?" Darren asked as he walked over to me.

"Alright, Tori and Bob are changing right now and Murasaki is still browsing."

"Ok, the others got their clothes. We're headed to Chapters now so you can meet us in there." Darren told me.

"Chapters?"

"It's a book store. It says Chapters in big red letters so I'm sure you'll find it easily." Darren explained and walked off.

Tori walked over to me wearing dark wash jeans, the t-shirt I gave her, a black and silver zip-up hoodie, and black converse with neon green laces. "How do I look?" She asked spinning around.

"Great," I smiled. "What's with all the black?"

"I have a fetish now shut up, un." Tori mumbled. I just laughed. Once we were finally done shopping we tried to find Chapters.

"So it's a store with big red letters?" Murasaki asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Is that it?" Bob asked pointing to a large store filled with books. There were large red letters that read 'Chapters'.

"I would assume so." Tori crossed her arms over her chest. We walked into the large store and the smell of books came wafting into my nostrils.

"Guys, we're over here!" Senna called. Tori ran over to them while the rest of us walked.

"Tori, you should take these." Darren gave Tori some black fingerless gloves.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"You don't want people finding out about those mouths on your hands now do you?" Darren asked. Tori just sighed while she put the gloves on.

"Hey, what's this?" Kaori asked as he picked up a book.

"It's a manga book called Naruto." Darren replied.

"Aren't our parents in this?" Tori asked looking through one of the books. "Hey! My mom's in here!"

"Really?" I asked looking at the book Tori had. Her mom was in the book but she looked younger. It looked like she was about 15-16. I couldn't tell.

Hajime and Akari were there too. From what I was reading, Hoshi was fighting Sasori to show her worth to Akatsuki.

It was pretty intense to read. Then I started to wonder why the hell our parents were in these books in the first place. Who wrote these books? I looked at the author's name.

Masashi Kishimoto.

"So your parents are from these books?" Darren asked.

"No, they went into the books but aren't originally from them." Tsumetai replied.

"Huh," Darren stuffed his hands in his pockets. "My dad's from a series of books but my mom is from here. She never told me how dad got here, though."

"Maybe we should talk to this Kishimoto guy." Tori suggested.

"Your mom already has," Tsumetai told her. "Every chance she gets."

"Then let's give him a visit." Kaori smiled.

* * *

**Ok, i'm bored again so here are some more 'fun facts'! :D**

**Did you know, Michaela is the only character who didn't change her name to a japanese name once she went to the naruto world?**

**Did you know, Everyone who starred in the first story (Hoshi, Hajime, Akari, etc.) hasn't had a P.O.V in this story?**

**Did you know, everyone who did have a P.O.V in Never and ForNever and Always were the characters that my friends and i had created and not the characters Masashi Kishimoto had created?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, this chapter starts off a little weird since the person who has their P.O.V (point of view, if you didnt know what P.O.V meant) at the moment hasn't been introduced yet in the story, she's only been mentioned so i'm just giving you a heads up so you won't get confused. **

* * *

Uzuki's P.O.V.

I walked around the outside of the Akatsuki base looking for Kariya and Minamimoto. Instead I found a man in black clothing lying on the ground. It looked like he's been there for quite some time.

I knelt down and felt for a pulse. He had one. "Hm," I though for a moment. I sat on the guys' stomach to think better. "I wonder why this guy is lying out here," I looked at him again. "This must be Minamimoto's doing. He always stabs people through their stomach."

I got off of his stomach and he started mumbling things. "Who are you? Where's Kaori? Where…"

"Oh good, you're alive." I smiled.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"My name is Uzuki." I replied.

"Where's Kaori!" He demanded trying to sit up.

"How rude of you. You should introduce yourself before asking anymore questions." I said crossing my arms.

"Kankuro." He mumbled.

"Very nice to meet you Kankuro-sempai." I smiled sweetly.

"Nice to meet you too now where's Kaori!" Kankuro repeated his last question.

"You aren't the kind that makes good conversation are you?" I sighed. "I don't know where this Kaori character is. Who is she, your girlfriend?"

"No," Kankuro replied sounding disgusted. "She's the daughter of a very close friend."

"Oh, sorry." I laughed nervously.

"So where are you from, Uzuki?" Kankuro asked me.

"I'm from the Cloud village," I replied. "I'm an elite jonin!"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"26." I replied.

"And you're a jonin. Impressive." Kankuro lied down on his back and stared at the clouds. I joined him.

"Tell me about yourself, Kankuro-sempai."

"Fine, but after I do you have to tell me about yourself," Kankuro said. "I'm 36 years old, I have a wife, a thirteen-year-old boy, my wife's pregnant, and I'm a jonin from Suna."

"Wow, you have a pretty good life so far Kankuro-sempai." I said staring at the clouds.

"Now it's your turn."

"Ok, I'm from the Cloud village, Kumogakure, I'm 26 years old, I have a younger brother about 8 years younger than I am, my parents were killed when I was young, I don't have a boyfriend and I don't think I ever will…" I sighed.

"Sure you will."

"Pffft, you don't know me."

"So what's your brother's name?" Kankuro asked changing the subject.

"Minamimoto." I replied.

"WHAT!?" Kankuro yelled making me jump a little. "Does he have dark skin and brown hair?"

"Yes."

"He was one of the ninja that attacked us," Kankuro sighed. "Stabbed me through my torso."

"I knew it," I sighed shaking my head.

"What?"

"I leave my brother alone for a day and he's almost killed someone," I said. "I'm terribly sorry."

"It's fine; at least I'm still alive." Kankuro smiled slightly. "Well, I should be getting home. I don't even know how long I've been here."

"Good-bye Kankuro-sempai." I waved as he got up and walked away. I got up soon after and started looking for Kariya and Minamimoto.

"Hey sis." I heard Minamimoto say. I turned around slowly, crossed my arms, and glared at him. "What?"

"You almost killed someone," I told him. "What did I tell you before I left?"

"Hey, he was asking for it," Minamimoto shrugged. "He's friends with Akatsuki anyway."

"He is?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you think he's hanging around this area?" He asked. I fell silent. "Now then, why don't you and I do what Bochi told us to do?" I nodded. Minamimoto closed his eyes and disappeared. I closed my eyes and did the same. This is our Kekkei Genkai. We are able to go completely transparent so no one can see us but each other. "Now let's do some spying." Minamimoto smirked. I sighed and followed him to the Akatsuki base.

As we entered, I could hear panicking and yelling. "What are we going to do now?!" Someone yelled.

"We're going to find them, that's what we're going to do!"

We found the source of all the yelling and watched from a safe distance. Everyone from Akatsuki was there. Pein, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame, Tobi, Hoshi, and Akari. Hajime was missing from the group. The others were there as well. Akumu, Hinagiku, Henhane, Michaela, Yurasu, Sanbi, and Kankuro.

"Everyone calm down!" Pein said sternly.

"Dad, how can we calm down when everyone of our children are missing, Kankuro was missing for a day, and Hajime is still missing!?" Hoshi yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry Hoshi." Sasori told her. "We'll find them."

"Who are you?" Hoshi asked him. The room went silent with confusion.

"What are you talking about, Hoshi? It's me Sasori."

"I've never seen you in my life! Why are you here!?" Hoshi demanded.

"He's my husband Hoshi!" Akari yelled. "You've known him for over 20 years."

"I…I have?" Hoshi looked confused and frustrated. Deidara held her in his arms while she cried.

"The children have been sent away." Akumu told everyone.

"Where? Where have they been sent?" Michaela cried.

"To the very place where this journey itself had begun many years ago." Akumu replied.

"The real world." Hoshi whispered.

"Yes, and there are quite a few problems that come with this." Akumu sighed. "The children have never been there and will stick out like swore thumbs. Also, Kaori has inherited some of my powers and at some point in time. It will override inside of her body much like what had happened to me 15 years ago and she might end up killing everyone around her, including our children since they are not as experienced or as powerful as we are."

"Now what do we do?" Henhane asked.

Hoshi rummaged through her pockets and took out a cell phone. "We call the one person that knows just as much as we do," she said.

"I wonder who that is." Minamimoto whispered to me. I was wondering myself. "I bet you that Bochi knows."

"Whatever, this is too depressing for me. I'm done here." I said walking away but not before I heard Hoshi yelling into the cell phone.

"Kishimoto-sempai! We need your help in finding our kids…" I was too far away to hear anymore of what Hoshi was saying.

* * *

**I don't know about you but i think Uzuki's pretty cool. That's just me, though. Tell me waht you thought of this chapter!!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey wait up!" Minamimoto called. He caught up to me as our Kekkei Genkai faded. We were visible again. As we passed a body of water, I saw someone lying on the ground. It was Hajime. I ran over to her. She didn't look hurt at all but I could tell by just looking into her open eyes that her mind had been hurt badly by none other than Bochi herself. "Whoa, is she dead?" Minamimoto asked.

"No. She's just in a coma," I replied. "We should bring her to the base."

"Why?"

"Just so they know what's happened to her. It's not like they can do anything about it anyway." I shrugged.

"You know, Uzuki, sometimes I wonder if you even remember what side we're on." Minamimoto sighed.

I just smiled at him as we carried Hajime to the base. We left her near the entrance and walked off. "So I was thinking of going to the real world to spy on the kids for awhile," Minamimoto said with a smirk.

"Why would you want to do that?" I sighed.

"I don't know," Minamimoto shrugged. "Bochi told me all about that world so I'll know what to do so don't start worrying about me."

I didn't say anything. I knew that Bochi would be able to make me think it's ok for Minamimoto to go so I didn't even bother to fight about it. "Alright, go ahead. I won't stop you." I smiled weakly.

"Thanks sis." Minamimoto kissed me on the cheek before running off. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Be safe." I whispered.

Minamimoto's P.O.V.

I ran off in search of Bochi. This whole scheme was extremely exciting for me. Uzuki never understood my passion for excitement and would rather I be safe at home. I never wanted that so I chose not to listen to her. I found Bochi sitting in a tree with her eyes closed. "Bochi-sama!" I called out to her. She opened her eyes and looked down at me. "Can you send me to the real world now?"

Bochi jumped down from the tree and landed in front of me. "You sure?" She asked me in an uninterested tone.

"Yes!"

"Alright," Bochi straightened out. "Just remember, the real world is much different people who can survive without using their chakra as weapons but they use projectile weapons that will kill you very easily. Try not to attract attention and keep an eye on the kids."

"Yes ma'am." I bowed respectfully.

"Good luck," Bochi said as she did some hand signs. She placed her hands on my shoulders and everything around me suddenly changed. I was now in a small park. There were smaller kids and a group of older kids with one small one among them. Most of the older kids were the ones I was supposed to keep an eye on but there was one that didn't fit any of the descriptions I was given. He looked to be about 15-16 with pale skin and brown hair.

One of the girls caught my eye. She had beautiful golden hair and pale skin but not as pale as the unknown boy's.

"I'm going over to the swings!" The golden-haired girl said to her friends while she ran to the swings. I thought this would be a perfect time to make a move so I walked over to her while she quietly sat on one of the swings.

"Hey there," I smiled at her. "Do you want me to help push you on the swings?"

"Uh, n-no thanks," she replied shyly. I smirked at her shyness. It was cute.

"My name's M-" I stopped, trying to think of the name that Bochi had given to me to use. "Matt, I'm Matt."

"Tori." She smiled slightly then went back to looking at the ground. I went up behind her and started to lightly push her on the swing. "I said not thanks for pushing me," Tori said quietly.

"I know but I'm doing it anyway." I smirked. I looked over at Tori and I could see that her beautifully pale skin had much more of a pink tint to it than before. "You're blushing." I teased her. Her blushing increased. I laughed as I sat down in the swing beside her.

"So you're from around here?" Tori asked me.

"Uh, yeah. I just moved here from Japan." I lied. Bochi had given me a whole back story to go with.

"So you're Japanese?" Tori asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes. You can speak Japanese around me if you want. I can tell that you're better at speaking that language, anyway." I smiled. Tori gave out a sigh of relief. I could tell that her English isn't as good as her Japanese. She started speaking to me in Japanese.

"I'm glad I can speak Japanese around someone other than my friends." She smiled.

"Me too."

A blue-skinned girl walked over to us. I knew she was Kisame's kid since she had gills under her jaw at the sides of her neck and the blue skin is a dead giveaway.

"Who's this?" She asked Tori.

"I'm Matt," I said as I got up from the swing. "I was just keeping Tori company." I walked away before the girls said anything else.

* * *

**Hmm, what's going on there with Minamimoto? I think he's got the hotts for Tori XD**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter. It'll take a while before a post another load of chapters so hang in there! R&R please!! XDeidara**


	18. Chapter 18

Tori's P.O.V.

I sat there on the swing watching Matt walk away. He seemed like a nice guy.

"That was weird," Umi stated. "Was he bothering you, Tori?"

"No," I replied as I got up from the swing. "He was just keeping me company."

"Well, come on. We're going back to Ashley's house." Umi said. I nodded and followed her back to the house.

I watched as the sun set over the many houses through the window of the Crepsley house. I kept watching it until it was dark out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and freaked out. I whipped around and saw Mr. Crepsley. "Oh, Mr. Crepsley. You sacred the hell out of me, un!" I gasped.

"My apologies." Crepsley smirked. I just went back to looking outside. "Why are you here?"

"Hm?" I asked looking back at Mr. Crepsley.

"Why are you and your friends here?" Crepsley repeated.

"Oh, uh," I thought for a moment. "We needed a place to stay and people who could help us since Bochi sent us here so we wouldn't 'ruin her plans', un."

"Must you always say 'un' at the end of your sentences?" Crepsley asked changing the subject.

"Sorry about that," I sighed. "I'm trying to get rid of it."

"You should try and find someone who can really help you," Crepsley told me. I thought he was talking about my speech problem but he wasn't. "We can only take you so far. After that, all of you are on your own." Mr. Crepsley walked away leaving me alone on the windowsill.

I went back to looking outside and saw a man wandering around as if he was lost. I jumped off of the windowsill and opened the front door. The man was still there. "Excuse me sir," I called out to him. "Are you lost, un?" I walked closer to him.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Tori, un." I replied.

"TORI!!" He exclaimed. "You are here! I can't believe it!"

"Who are you and how do you know me?" I asked getting creeped out.

"My name is Masashi Kishimoto." He bowed respectfully.

"Wait. You're the guy that created my home?" I asked.

"Yes. Your mother called me a while ago and asked me to find you and the others." Kishimoto explained.

"My MOM!?" I yelled. "Can you call her again? Can I talk to her!? Gimme, gimme!"

"Whoa there. You can't call her just yet." Kishimoto told me.

"Why not!?"

"The battery is dead." Kishimoto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. I had an 'Anime fall' moment.

"Damn it, Kishimoto!" I yelled in frustration.

"Oh come on, Tori. Look on the bright side." Kishimoto smiled.

"What bright side?" I asked. "I'm trapped in a world I hardly know anything about, Bochi is in my home world doing God knows what, and I can't even contact my parents to see if they're ok!!"

"Well when you put it that way, you're screwed." Kishimoto said crossing his arms. "But you forgot one thing."

"And what's that, un?" I asked.

"You have me to help you."

"How are you supposed to help us? No offence but you're kind of old."

"I know," Kishimoto laughed. "I'm not here to fight and get myself killed – that's your job – but I AM here to give you advice on everything you need to know about the enemy. I did create the world you live in, you know."

"Ok, so you're our know-it-all helper now?" I asked.

"Yes."

I sighed. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" I offered.

"No thank you, I'm staying at a hotel not too far from here. I'll come visit everyone tomorrow. Good night." Kishimoto waved and walked away.

"Good-bye Kishimoto-sama, un." I said quietly. I was about to walk back into the house but I heard someone call my name.

"Tori!"

I turned around and saw Matt waving at me. I smiled and waved back. He motioned for me to come closer. I ran over to him.

"Konbanwa, Matt." I chimed.

"Hey there Tori," Matt smirked. "I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk."

"I don't know," I sighed. "The others might wonder where I am. Maybe I should tell them where I'm going, un." Matt grabbed my arm and stopped me from going back to the house.

"Come on, have a little excitement in your life." He whispered.

"Alright, un." I said.

* * *

**NOTE: Konbanwa means 'good evening' if you didnt know already :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter my be short but it's pretty funny!! Read and see if it really is funny or not, i never know what people find funny anymore... D:**

* * *

Bob's P.O.V.

I looked out the window and saw Tori with the same guy I saw her with earlier today. "What are you looking at Bob?" Murasaki asked as he walked over to me.

"Tori's with that guy again." I said.

"What?" Murasaki looked out of the window. He saw Tori walk off with the guy and he clenched his fists.

"Murasaki?"

"What?" He growled.

"Are you jealous?" I smirked.

"N-no," Murasaki stammered. "I just have a feeling he might take advantage of her."

"You're jealous." I laughed.

"I AM NOT!" Murasaki yelled. His face was pink with embarrassment. I just laughed. I jumped down from the windowsill and ran out of the room screaming:

"MURASAKI IS JEALOUS BECAUSE TORI IS WITH SOME OTHER GUY!!!"

"Get back here you twerp!" Murasaki yelled as he chased me all around the house.

"You love her! You are in love with her! You want to make-out with her!" I laughed making kissing noises.

"Shut up you goggle wearing twerp!!" Murasaki yelled strangling me.

"Gah!" I gasped.

"Stop killing each other!" Kasai snapped. Murasaki stopped strangling me.

"Who was that guy with Tori, anyway?" Murasaki asked.

"How should I know?" I asked adjusting my goggles.

"His name is Matt," Umi said as she walked over to us. "He seemed like a pretty nice guy when I met him."

"Seemed is the key word." Murasaki grumbled.

"Oh stop being jealous and tell Tori how you feel." Umi rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I will," Murasaki smiled. "I just need to find her."

"Oh! Are we going to spy on her? I'm totally up for that!!" I exclaimed.

"Me, yes. You, no."

"Why not?" I whined. "Please!? I promise I won't get in your way!!"

"Fine just as long as you don't say anything to blow our cover." Murasaki sighed.

"YES!!" I jumped up and punched the air with my fists.

"I'm coming, too," Kasai said as he got off of his bed. "You two are bound to get into trouble unless I tag along."

"But you're going to ruin all of the fun." I smirked.

"Watch it, you." Kasai sent a death glare my way.

"Let's go." Murasaki said as he started walking to the door, Kasai and I followed.

"HEY!! Where's everyone going??" Ashley asked form upstairs.

"We're going to spy on Tori!" I replied. Murasaki smacked me upside the head. "OW!"

"Well if you're going to spy on her, you should take Darren with you." She smiled and laughed like she was crazy. It creeped me out a bit. Darren walked by. "Hey Darren! Go join your friends while they spy on Blondie!" She picked him up and lifted him over her head.

"Hey wait! Mom don't-"

"Bye Honey!" She threw him off of the balcony.

"AHHH!" Darren screamed while he fell.

"Maybe that will get rid of him." Mr. Crepsley said as he watched Darren fall over the balcony with a smirk.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please!! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Another awesome chapter written by yours truly! :D**

* * *

"Have fun with your little friends, Darren." Ashley waved then skipped away. Darren landed on us.

"Sorry about my mom guys." Darren managed to utter out.

"It's ok," Kasai breathed. "Our moms can be worse." We got up and walked out of the house.

"So what are we doing?" Darren asked as we started for the park.

"We're trying to find Tori so we can spy on her and so Murasaki can confess his true feelings toward her." I replied. Murasaki blushed deeply.

"Ah." Darren smirked.

"Shh," Kasai hissed. "There they are." He pointed to the play structure in the playground. Tori and Matt were standing on the bridge talking.

"I'm going to give that guy a piece of my mind!" Murasaki started walking over to them but Kasai stopped him.

"If you do anything stupid, Tori probably won't forgive you for a long time." Kasai told him.

"But…" Murasaki stopped once Kasai glared at him.

I looked back at Tori and Matt. They were closer than before. I snuck away from the others to get a closer look at the action.

"Why did you come out here with me?" Matt asked Tori.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm almost like a complete stranger but you came out her with me anyway. Why?"

I could see Tori blushing. "Well, you're really nice and I had a good time tonight with you. I just feel… uh…"

My eyes widened when Matt wrapped his arms around Tori's waist. "I'm glad you came." He whispered before kissing her.

"Whoa," I chuckled a bit. "He's pretty smooth." Tori started to kiss him back. That's when Murasaki jumped out of the hiding spot.

"Get away from her you bastard!" He growled.

"Murasaki?!" Tori gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure this guy isn't going to do something he'll regret." Murasaki replied as he cracked his knuckles.

"Go away…" Tori growled; her face red with anger.

"Not unless this guy gets away from you." Murasaki said.

"No, he's staying here, un!" Tori yelled.

"Calm down," Matt put a hand on Tori's shoulder. "I'll handle this." He walked up to Murasaki and smiled.

"You better say away from her."

"Is that a threat?" Matt asked.

"Absolutely."

"Well," Matt smirked. "You're not the boss of me. I can be with Tori if I want. You had your chance, she told me about her feelings for you but you came a little too late." Matt passed Murasaki but got punched in the face.

"Matt!" Tori gasped. Matt ran at Murasaki and pinned him to the ground. He punched him in the gut then in the jaw. Murasaki pushed him off and kicked Matt down to the ground while he was still in the air. "Murasaki STOP!" Tori screamed.

Tori put her hands into her clay pouches while the mouths on her hands molded the clay. She formed millions of little dragonflies in her hands and threw them at Murasaki and Matt. "Katsu!" She yelled using one hand seal. The clay dragonflies exploded all around the two guys.

"Holy crap," I gasped. "Did she kill them?"

Murasaki and Matt came out from the smoke. They were alive. Tori didn't seem very happy. She created two clay snakes and made them wrap around Murasaki and Matt.

"I could kill you both right now," Tori smiled a blood-thirsty smile. "But you're lucky I have more control over my 'Art' than my father, un." The snakes fell to the ground.

"Tori, I-"

"Don't talk to me, un." Tori turned and walked away from the scene. Murasaki hung his head. I walked out from the hiding spot and walked over to him.

"That, my friend, was rather idiotic." I sighed.

"Shut it." Murasaki growled.

"Very interesting," Darren laughed. "This is the most drama I've seen in quite some time."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping in a coffin or something?" Murasaki growled.

"I'm only a half-vampire, idiot." Darren grumbled.

"I'm outta here." Matt walked away.

"Hey! You get back here!" Murasaki yelled.

"Why? You still mad at the fact that I stole Tori's first kiss from you?" Matt smirked.

"That's it!" Murasaki yelled tackling Matt to the ground. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I highly doubt that." Matt sighed.

* * *

**While i was writing this part of the story on paper, my friends told my that Minamimoto/Matt is a rather easy character to hate. ItachiX said that she totally despises him. No idea why, i don't find him that easy to hate, i like him but then again, i created him. Tell me waht you think of the chapter and what you think of Minamimoto/Matt. Thanks! XDeidara.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, just a little heads up here, Minamimoto is obsessed with blood and Kariya is obsessed with girls, money and sex. Just letting you know so you won't be all like "What the hell?" in the future chapters i write. **

**Ok, enjoy the chapter and R&R at the end, in other words REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!!!!!!! Thank you so very much! XD **

* * *

Minamimoto's P.O.V.

Murasaki punched me in the jaw full force. I kicked him off of me and got up. "Are you going to try and kill me every time I insult you?" I asked.

"Yes but this will be the last time you ever insult me!" Murasaki roared. I smirked as he came at me again. Since he doesn't know that I'm a ninja I can surprise him with my speed and skills. (_Someone's_ full of himself) I moved out of the way just before Murasaki hit me.

"You're too slow." I laughed as I took my katana out and lashed out at him. I was able to leave a couple good gashes. One right below his rib cage on the left side and another on the right side of his face.

"Fuck," Murasaki mumbled as he clutched the wound below his rib cage. "Where the hell did you get a katana?"

"You should be able to figure it out soon enough." I smirked before running off.

"Minamimoto!" Someone called my name. I turned to see Kariya running after me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in our world?"

"Bochi told me to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't get into any trouble but I can see I'm a little late." Kariya chuckled. I glared at him.

"I had no intension of killing him… yet." I grumbled.

"You're still an idiot for getting too close to that blond chick," Kariya sighed. "I have to say she's like the female version of her father. It's scary."

"Whatever," I said walking away from him.

"Hey come on, don't go sulking in a corner just because I dissed your 'not-girlfriend'." Kariya sighed.

"Must you follow me?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you, remember?"

"I can take care of myself. I don't need a baby-sitter." I growled.

"Just think of it as us being partners in crime." Kariya smirked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Just don't get in my way."

"Whatever you say." Kariya smiled.

Kariya and I found a place to sleep near the park they were in not too long ago.

"So how's Uzuki doing?" I asked out of the blue.

"Alright," Kariya shrugged. "She's hanging around Akatsuki quite a bit. She said that she's 'helping' them with everything they need. Bochi told her to spy on them so I guess she's just doing her job."

"Oh."

"So did you find any info on the kids after talking to the female Deidara?" Kariya asked.

"Not really," I sighed. "I just talked to Tori as if we were on a date or something."

"What did you talk about?"

"Each other. I said things about myself, making sure I didn't give away that I'm not from this world, and she said things about herself." I told him.

"Is she a virgin?" Kariya smiled.

"Yes."

"You should try getting her in bed with you."

"No."

"Why not? She's not that bad looking, though. I'd like to get with that Senna girl. Now that girl's got a body." Kariya smirked. I elbowed him in the chest.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked him.

"Of course. What else is there other than killing, sex, money, and women?"

"Blood," I smiled. "It's really hard to control my lust for bloodshed. To see all of that blood drenching your hands, to taste the salty tang of someone else's blood in your mouth."

"No wonder you joined Bochi," Kariya said. "You're able to kill more now since joining her."

I started to shiver with excitement. I wanted to kill someone. If I had acted on impulse I would have killed Kariya right there but I controlled myself. It took me a very long time to fall asleep after that.

Bochi's P.O.V.

I sat under the shade of a tree staring at the Akatsuki base. It angered me. I clenched my fists. "Bochi?" Someone said. I turned to see Sanbi walking toward me.

"Hello Sanbi," I smiled sweetly. He sat down beside me.

"Why are you so mad?" He asked me.

"Oh it's nothing really."

"No, it's something. I can see it in your eyes and it's eating away at you." Sanbi said.

"Do you mind if I ran no matter what it's about?" I asked.

"Not at all."

"I despise Akatsuki and everyone in it, besides you and a couple others that aren't apart of Akatsuki! Hoshi especially." I growled.

"Why Hoshi?" Sanbi asked.

"She's the reason for most of my suffering, the reason I stand where I am now." I sighed.

"Hoshi's never mentioned you before." Sanbi pointed out.

"That's because I went by a different name." I told him.

"What was your name?"

"That is classified information." I replied.

"Hey, you can tell me." Sanbi smiled as he moved closer to me. I got up on my knees, leaned in closer to him, and whispered in a playful tone.

"You'll never know."

Sanbi grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer. He stared into my eyes as if he was trying to read my thoughts. It was quite a wasted effort on his part. "You're very hard to read." He sighed.

"I know," I smirked. "But you're not." Sanbi had the faintest of blushes on his cheeks. I decided to play with his emotions for a while. I leaned in closer to him to see what would happen. To no surprise, Sanbi leaned in even closer and kissed me. I went with it and kissed him back, running my fingers through his green hair. I had decided to use my Kekkei Genkai and go inside of his mind. In about five seconds I was in his mind.

I stood there facing him. He said nothing, only staring at me emotionlessly. I looked above him and saw the three-tailed beast. "How'd you get in here?" He asked after a long time.

"It's my Kekkei Genkai. I'm able to enter the minds of others and control them at will," I replied. "But I won't control you."

"Why not?" Sanbi asked crossing his arms.

"I need your help." I told him.

* * *

**GRRR!! This is one character that i HATE!! Even if i created her!! RAWR!! I hate her, i want her dead but i can't do that, not yet anyway. Truth be told, i don't even know how to end this story right. I'm working on it though, don't worry. :)**

**Guess what? It's time for 'fun facts'!! (crowed cheers) (how lame am i...? )**

**Did you know, I (XDeidara) am not the one who writes the small comments in brackets thoughout the story? that's ItachiX.**

**Did you know, on paper, the first story, Never, was 501 pages long and this one is 117 so far?**

**Did you know, I hardly ever come up with the funny things Henhane does? (Busted! D:) My friend Squirrel comes**** up with most of it. **

**Did you know, Tsumetai and Tori are best friends but their Fathers (Itachi and Deidara) aren't friends at all?**

**Did you know, I use my artistic skills to draw all of the characters that i have created but i'm really pissed at the fact that everyone on Fanfiction can't see them? (When i draw Tori, she looks freakishly like Deidara only younger and with boobs XD)**

**Did you know, like stated before in this chapter, Hoshi knew Boshi previously?**

**Did you know, out of all of my characters Hoshi, Akari, Hajime, and Hinagiku are the only characters who are actually apart of Akatsuki? The rest are only there to train and be with the others. **

**Did you know, it's taken me about half a year to get this far in this story while it took me a year and a half to finish Never?**

**That's all for now, it's getting kinda boring and i don't know what else to put, heh heh...**


End file.
